Lilo
Cast: *Goldie Locks - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) *Jack Bear - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Mama Bear - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Papa Bear - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Little Red Riding Hood - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Beanstalk Jack - Lewis Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Humpty Dumpty - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Three Little Pigs - Flik, Princess Atta, and Francis (A Bug’s Life) *Big Bad Wolf - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Phil the Good Wolf - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Jack and Jill - Miles Callisto and Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Jack B. Nimble - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Jack Horner - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Mother Goose - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Granny - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Fairy Godmother - Silvermist (Disney Fairies) *Jack's Mom - Franny Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Little Old Women - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Little Old Women's Kids - Teresa, Cynthia Brisby, Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Tanya Mousekewitz and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail), and Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Little Mike - Pleakley (Lilo & Stitch) *Big Bart - Jumba Jookiba (Lilo & Stitch) *King's Men - Prince Florian (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Prince Charming (Cinderella), and Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Itsy - Dim (A Bug's Life) *Vern the Inchworm - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Vern the Firefly - Heimlich as Butterfly Form (A Bug's Life) *Skippy - Chip (Beauty and the Beast) *Skippy's Mom - Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) *The Trolls - Honest John and Gideon (Pinocchio) *The Giant - Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) *Cow - Maximus (Tangled) *Goosey - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) *Brian - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Tooth Fairy - Iridessa (Disney Fairies) *Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Gingerbread Witch - The Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Little Witch Rosita - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Thumbelina - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *Wood's Men - F.T. Flea (A Bug's Life) *Magic Gnome - Winston (Oliver & Company) *Magic Cobbler - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Prince Charming - Aladdin *Robin Locks - David (Lilo & Stitch) *Marian Locks - Nani (Lilo & Stitch) *Pops the Weasel - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Rumplestiltskin - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Adorable Norm - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Sprites - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie (Little Einsteins) *Old Man Winter - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) *Gramma May - Grandma Tala (Moana) *Gingerbread Jimmy - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Mary Mary - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) *Gene the Genie - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Phyllis and Colton - *Billy Gruff - *Mouse King - *Don Huevo - *Tess - *Murray the Muffin Man - *Burgermeister - Gallery: Lilo6.png|Lilo as Goldie Locks Stitch1.png|Stitch as Jack Bear Ladydisney.png|Lady as Mama Bear Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Papa Bear Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1055.jpg|Honey Lemon as Little Red Riding Hood Lewis meet the robinsons.png|Lewis Robinson as Beanstalk Jack Baymax Render.png|Baymax as Humpty Dumpty Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg|Flik as Baley Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Princess Atta as Twigs Francis the Ladybug.jpg|Francis as Brix Hopper in A Bug's Life.jpg|Hopper as Big Bad Wolf Jiminy Cricket in Fun and Fancy Free.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Phil the Good Wolf Miles and Loretta.jpg|Miles Callisto and Loretta Callisto as Jack and Jill Index-0.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Jack B. Nimble Kion.jpg|Kion as Jack Horner Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as Mother Goose Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Granny Silvermist001a.jpg|Silvermist as Fairy Godmother Franny Robinson.jpg|Franny Robinson as Jack's Mom Mrs Brisby.png|Mrs. Brisby as Little Old Women Teresa.jpg|Teresa, NIMH1119.png|Cynthia, Martin1.jpg|Martin, Tanyafull.png|Tanya Mouseketwitz, Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel Mousekewitz, Oliviaflaversham.gif|and Olivia Flaversham as Little Old Women's Kids Pleakley.jpg|Agent Pleakley as Little Mike Jumba.jpg|Jumba Jookiba as Big Bart Prince Charming in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Prince Florian as Sir Reginald Prince Charming in Cinderella.jpg|Prince Charming as Sir Kenneth Phillip.png|Prince Phillip as Sir Dwight Dim.jpg|Dim as Itsy Heimlich.jpg|Heimlich as Vern the Inchworm Heimlich- Butterfly .jpg|Heimlich as Butterfly Form as Vern the Firefly Chip.jpg|Chip as Skippy Mrs. Potts.jpg|Mrs. Potts as Skippy's Mom HonestJohn Gideon.jpg|Honest John and Gideon as the Trolls Gantu-1-.jpg|Gantu as the Giant Maximus.jpg|Maximus as the Cow Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|José Carioca as Goosey Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Brian Iridessa-movie.jpg|Iridessa as Tooth Fairy Naveen.jpg|Frog Naveen as Frog Category:Goldie and Bear Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear TV Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Junior Spoofs Category:Disney Channel Spoofs Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:Tv Series Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof